Eachother's Perfect Match
by WrittenByMe
Summary: When new girl, Isabella Swan, moves to Arizona High, sparks fly but will Edward realise that she's his perfect match?
1. The Encounter

I got out of the car and felt the sun shimmer on my skin. I took it all in. I should have expected it after all, it was Arizona. Sunshine city.

"Ah, Bella. You're gonna love it here. Now, remember… don't get in trouble or anything seeing as its you're first day-" I cut him off.

"Dad, you know me, I'll be good, okay?" , I hugged him and released him with a peck on his forehead.

"See you soon , Bells!" he smiled and waved at me as I made my way past the gates and into Arizona High.

It was a pretty big place and I could see some girls looking at me. They quickly turned away and started snickering. Bitches. I was interrupted from my stream of thoughts as I collided with something hard. I looked up and saw a god staring down at me. Jeez Bella…snap out of it. I shook my head and saw the guy smirking. Hmm… I'd show him.

The guy was holding a hand out to me and I could feel myself blushing. I quickly took his hand and he effortlessly helped me up.

"Thanks", I murmured and quickly walked away.

"Hey what's the rush sweetie, my name's Edward and you're…?" he put his arm around me. I shrugged out of his warm and strangely comforting arms. Wait, what did I just say? It must be the sun.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella and if you don't mind, I've gotta get going", I turned on my heel and left him there grinning like a Cheshire cat. I could hear him snickering as I walked past him. I knew his type…thinks he's God's gift to women.

Now what was my dorm number again. Oh yeah, 126. I looked at the doors…124, 125, 126! I entered the room and I stared in awe…this place is really cool. Whoever had done this must be amazing. I wonder who my roommates would be? I hoped it wasn't a couple of bitches since I've seen a few of them earlier.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie", she squealed gesturing to her left. My eyes flickered from Alice's to Rosalie's faces and I smiled at them. They seemed nice. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Wow, this room is awesome!", I said as my eyed wandered around the room.

"Thanks, me and Rosalie customized it yesterday," I laughed straight out at that. She was talking about the room as if it was an outfit or something. Rosalie and Alice looked at me quizzically.

"Um, Bella, what's funny?" Rosalie questioned. She still had a puzzled look in her eye.

"Oh, it's just that Alice seemed to be talking as if this room was an outfit you guys had customized."

"You'll get used to it. Alice can be like that sometimes." She grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Hey, I am in the room you know!" She raised a finger at us in mock anger.

"I think we should show Bella around the school and maybe go shopping." She beamed at me and I couldn't help beaming back at her.

"Yay, shopping That's a great idea. Bella need new clothes anyway-" I cut in.

"Now who's talking like I'm not in the room!"

"Guys chill. Let's go shopping!", Rosalie said in a calm voice. We got up from the leather sofa and began to make our way towards the shops.

If only I had known a certain somebody was gonna be there I would never have come. I told Alice and Rose I needed to check out the bookstore. They were already intoxicated by the clothes so I don't think they even heard me.

I turned around and noticed a guy standing over me. He was wearing a grey top and black jeans. He looked hot! Wait, Edward's hot? It must be the sun.

"Hi, Edward. What brings you here?" 'and will you leave me alone any time soon' I felt like saying.

"Oh, I saw you walk in and I thought I'd say hi." He flashed his daring grin at me and walked out. He left me there dazzled until I was snapped back into reality as I saw Alice and Rose waving their hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, I think I zoned out for a moment there." I saw Alice and Rose giggling.

"What?" I was confused until I heard a chorus of oooooh's coming from them.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree-" My face turned a shade of bright pink. I knew where this was going to lead to.

"Nothing happened. He just saw me and decided to say hi. Nothing more."

"Look who's getting hot and bothered." Rosalie chimed. At this Alice and Rosalie were sent into hysterics and a few people even turned around.

I quickly paid for the book I was holding and dragged them out of the store. It was already four so we decided to go back to our dorms. We walked in and were met by three guys. One of them who I recognised as Edward. Is he stalking me or something?

"Hey Bella, this is Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Edward is my brother, Emmett's Rosalie's boyfriend and Jasper's my boyfriend." I heard her voice go soft at the last bit and from the way Jasper and Alice were looking at each other... I knew they were in love.

They nodded in my direction and I nodded back.

We sat down next to them and I unfortunately had to sit next to Edward. This was going to be on hell of an evening.

**This is my first fanfic so tell me if there are any improvements that need to be made. Creative critism please.**


	2. Truth Or Dare

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**This is the chapter where things start to get a little more interesting. Enjoy!**

"I've got an idea. Why don't we play truth or dare!" Emmett's booming voice cracked the silence.

"Sure. I'll start. Bella. Truth or dare?" I could hear the excitement in her voice and so I decided to be brave.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Edward. Right here. Right now." I could feel the colour rise in my cheeks and Edward stiffened beside me. Everyone was silent.

I grabbed Edward's collar and pulled him towards me with strength I didn't know I even possessed and gave him a peck on his lips and then pulled away. Instead of letting me go, he put his hand at the back of my neck and slid his tongue into my mine. Our tongues fought each other's until we heard a few coughs which told us we were getting a bit carried away. The kiss ended and Edward winked at me. I blushed again.

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did", he whispered into my ear.

His velvet voice sent shivers in my spine. I knew that I wanted him to kiss me again but I certainly wasn't going to voice that thought.

"It looks like someone got a bit carried away." Alice giggled. Damn pixie.

"Anyway it's my turn." Who was I going to be the next victim? "Emmett?"

"I choose…dare!"

"You have to be Alice's servant for the rest of this evening." Emmett's face was priceless. Everyone burst out with laughter. Well, except for Emmett who was busy getting Alice a glass of water.

It was now Emmett's turn to pick someone. He looked around for the most anxious face and stopped at Jasper.

"Jasper!"

"I'll go for truth."

**Emmett's . P.O.V**

Oh man, why did he have to go for truth! I had a really good dare and besides I wanted to make someone pay. I mean being Alice's servant isn't exactly what I call fun. Wait a sec…. I know what I'm going to ask him…

"Jasper, have you found any other girl attractive besides Alice?" Jasper and Alice both looked horrified. All bow down to the Truth or Dare game Master! Jasper's face looked thoughtful and Alice just looked anxious.

"Well?" I urged him on.

"Yes, but this was before I met Alice and now there is not other girl for me than her."

Ugh, how mushy. They both looked at each other and smiled.

**Bella's . P.O.V**

Awww, Alice and Jasper were the cutest couple ever! There were only two people left who hadn't been chosen-Rosalie and Edward.

"I'm next. Rosalie. Truth or dare?" Edward looked at Rosalie expectantly.

"Um, dare."

**Edward's .P.O.V**

"Rose. Go to Emmett and tell him you don't love him anymore." Her face drooped as she got up and stood next to Emmett.

"Emmett, I _don't_ love you anymore." Emmett looked like he was about to cry.

Rosalie bent down and kissed him passionately. Jeez. They were just as bad as Alice and Jasper. I turned around to look at Bella. Her hair, her eyes, her smell. Everything about her drew me in more and more. She was my own personal brand of heroine. I notice her looking up at me too and I quickly turned away. I wanted her badly.

I was the last to be chosen and I was definitely going for a dare.

"Edward?" Hmmm…Rosalie's dares were pretty bad and considering what I had just dared her…she would make me pay. Big time. I decided to play it safe.

"Truth." She grinned wickedly at me and I knew I wasn't off the hook.

"Do you find Bella more attractive than me and Alice." So she was going to play it that way. Well, it takes two to do the tango.

Bella blushed bright crimson and I couldn't help grinning. She saw this and she sent me a dark look.

"Yeah actually, I do. Sorry guys."

Bella looked mortified and I wished I had a camera on me!

**Hope you liked it! Please send some reviews. Tell me if you though anything could be improved.**


	3. It's War!

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's. P.O.V**

I woke up to the piercing sound of my alarm clock. The week ends were over and it was time for school. Memories of last night flooded back and Edward's face, his kiss, his eyes was imprinted in my brain. What was happening to me?

I got in the shower and allowed and allowed the warm water to trickle over my body. I also washed my hair using my favourite shampoo. It was strawberry scented and Charlie had often told me time and time again that he loved the smell. I wondered what he was doing right now. I missed him.

I got out of the shower and chose what I was going to wear. I decided to go with a black and white polka dot halter neck top and black skinny jeans. I finishes the look with my black pumps. By this time Rosalie and Alice were already awake and dressed. They both looked like angels. I felt a tinge of jealousy but this feeling was lost as soon as Rose and Alice did my hair and make-up.

"Bella, you may now turn around and look in the mirror." Rose and Alice said in unison. I saw a beautiful creature stare back at me. I was beautiful!

"Oh my gosh. You guys are awesome."

"Of course we are. Now we've got to hurry up because our first lesson is Gym and we've got Miss Springer today."

We rushed to the gym and changed into our sports kits. I noticed a certain girl wearing her own version of the school sports kit. She had undone three of her shirt's buttons and her shorts barely covered her bottom. She looked like a slut. I turned away from her and made my way to the gym. I sat down on the bench.

"Girls and boys." Miss Springer began, "Today we are going to play some basketball but first we have to warm up. Run three laps and then come back here when you're finished."

A loud chorus of moans went up from the girl's and I wondered why.

"But Miss, I can't. I've just done my make up!" the sluttish girl wined.

A chorus of laughter came from the boys and I couldn't help but laugh too.

She pouted.

"Fine. Lauren, you can sit out and just watch."

The rest of the girls followed in her ways so I was left with just Rose and Alice. The rest of the boys had already started running so we got up and joined them. I was quite a fast runner so I had no difficulty in catching up to the leading boy who was…Edward.

"Hi Bella. We meet again." I looked over my shoulder to find Edward grinning. He was irresistible…no Bella focus.

I ignored him and sped up. Within a few seconds he was by my side. We finished running and we were neck a neck.

We sat on a bench until everyone was finished running.

"Bella. You're a fast runner but lets see how good you are at basketball." I was about to make a comeback but he had already gone to join the others.

"Now that you guys have finished running. You may now start the game."

We got into teams quickly and luckily Edward wasn't on my side.

I got the ball and passed it to Rosalie who passed it to Alice and she made a shot. Yay, it went in! One point to us!

The game went on in this fashion. Us gaining a point, them gaining a point and towards the end it seemed like we had an equal amount of points.

I had the ball in my hand and so there wasn't much time left in the game. My palms were sweaty but I knew I could do this…it was up to me. Edward and his team mates blocked me a couple of times but I dodged them. I swerved past Emmett and Jasper. Edward was the only one stopping me from making the shot. I managed to dodge him but because I had changed my position the only way to make the shot would be to pass the ball to Alice or Dylan. I passed to Alice but Edward caught it with ease and he made the shot and it went in. They had won. His team ran to him and gave him high fives and pats on the back.

"Oh well. We only lost by a teeny weeny point and besides we showed them what girls can do."

Rosalie's words soothed me and I realised that although we had lost we showed them what we could do and that was the point right?

Edward came up to me with the rest of his team.

"I never knew you were this good at basketball but at the end of the day we won. No hard feelings?" He extended a hand towards me. I looked at him and gave him my worst glare. I could see Lauren desperately trying to get Edward's attention but he was oblivious to her. She gave me a glare too and I glared back. What was her problem?

"Yeah right!" I walked away with Alice and Rose but our dramatic entrance was stopped by Miss Springer.

"Girls. I was amazed at your skills and I was wondering if you would like to join the basketball team?"

Me, Rose and Alice looked at each other and silently made an agreement.

"Sure!", we said in unison.

"But Miss, they're girls!" cried Edward. How dare he? I walked towards him with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Edward Cullen. Don't you ever say that again." I said this in a cold sinister voice.

"Why don't you make me?" He focused his intense gaze on me.

"Fine. Meet me here after school."

"Sure. See you there if you've got the guts."

I stormed away with both Alice and Rose. This wasn't the end.

**See what happens in the next chapter when Bella and Edward have their little meeting. Who will win? Wait and see!**


	4. My Mr Darcy

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry if I have been a tad slow in updating but I'll make this chapter extra-long. **

The rest of the day flew by up until English. Unfortunately, Lauren was in this lesson and she turned to me and dug her claw-like nails into my arm.

"Hey, don't think I didn't see you flirting around with my Edward. He's my boy so don't do it again."

"For your info, we weren't flirting and I don't see your name written on his forehead. We had just finished the game that you and your followers decided to ditch because you had just done your make-up. How pathetic!" I stormed away from her but she grabbed me.

By this time everyone had started to watch us and I could see Edward smirking in the corner.

"Isabella Swan, don't make me angry. Bitch!" She spat at me. I'd teach her a lesson. I saw two sluttish looking girls crowd around Lauren.

"Yeah, don't make her angry or else." One of her slut friends shouted.

"Jess, if I need a parrot I'll go and buy one! Just let me handle this." Janice and Jessica walked away together and went back to ogling at Edward.

"Bitch? That's very original." I said sarcastically. "I'd rather be a bitch than a slut-wannabe who prances around thinking she owns the school when she can't even keep a guy out of her pants for two seconds!" I heard a lot of the boys whistling and some of the girls cheering and so I just grinned and looked Lauren up and down before turning around to find a seat.

"Me a slut? No one talks to me like that and gets a way with it! Swan this is so not over." I ignored her and continued looking for a spare seat. I was stopped by the teacher.

"You sure put her in her place. That girl thinks she owns the place. Don't do it again, though." He whispered that into my ear before giving me a wink. I nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Lauren please go and sit down. The shows over people. So your the new girl Isabella Swan. I'm Mr Gibson. Please introduce yourself to the class." he said in a louder voice.

"Okay. Well my name is Isabella as you already know but I prefer Bella. I'm originally from Forks but I moved here because my father, Charlie, got a new job."

"That's good. We could learn a few tips from Is-sorry I mean Bella like how she didn't over stress her use of words." He beamed at me and pointed to a seat next to…Edward.

Ugh. I walked to my seat and tried to copy down notes but Edward refused to leave me alone. Luckily, I was saved when Mr Gibson announced he had something to say.

"I have contacted the Drama department and they think that this year our focus should be on Pride and Prejudice and since I'm a great fan of Jane Austen I have been given the chance to select who will be in this years performance. I'll choose the main characters will be: Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy now but I will put all the people chosen alongside their character up on a bulletin board tomorrow." He concluded and began to hand out a sheet of paper.

"Boys read the first paragraph and the girls read the second paragraph. After everyone has read aloud I will decide who is best to play each role. Angela, you go first and then Ben sitting beside you and so on and so on until everyone has had a turn."

She began: " '_Indeed you are mistaken. I have no such injuries to resent, It is not of p-peculiar, but of general evils, which I am now complaining. Our importance, our respectability in the world, must be affected by the wild volatility, the assurance and disdain of all restraint which mark Lydia's character. Excuse me -- for I must speak plainly. If you, my dear father, will not take the trouble of checking her exuberant spirits, and of teaching her that her present pursuits are not to be the business of her life, she will soon be beyond the reach of am-en-d-ment. In this danger Kitty is to also comprehended. She will follow wherever Lydia leads. -- Vain, ignorant, idle, and absolutely uncontrolled! Oh! my dear father, can you suppose it possible that they will not be censured and despised wherever they ar_e _known, and that their sisters will not be often involved in the disgrace?'' _She read the passage with fluency and I though she did well. It went on this way until it was Lauren's turn.

She read: " '_Indeed you are mistaken. I- I have no such injuries to resent, It is not of p-peculiar, but of general evils, which I am now complaining. Our importance, our res-pect-ab-il-ity in the world, must be affected by the wild volatility, the assurance and disdain of all restraint which mark Lydia's character. Excuse me -- for I must speak plainly. If you, my dear father, will not take the trouble of checking her exuberant spirits, and of teaching her that her present pursuits are not to be the business of her life, she will soon be beyond the reach of am-en-d-ment. In this danger Kitty is to also comp-re-hen-ded. She will follow wherever Lydia leads. -- Vain, ignorant, idle, and absolutely uncontrolled! Oh! my dear father, can you suppose it possible that they will not be censured and despised wherever they ar_e _known, and that their sisters will not be often um involved in the disgrace?'' _She stuttered at the end and I stifled a laugh. It was Edward's turn next.

He read: " '_I cannot give you credit for any philosophy of the kind. Your retrospections must be so totally void of reproach, that the contentment arising from them is not of philosophy, but, what is much better, of innocence. As a child I was taught what was right, but I was not taught to correct my temper. I was given good principles, but left to follow them in pride and conceit. Unfortunately an only son (for many years an only child), I was spoilt by my parents, who, though good themselves (my father, particularly, all that was benevolent and amiable), allowed, encouraged, almost taught me to be selfish and overbearing; to care for none beyond my own family circle; to think meanly of all the rest of the world; to wish at least to think meanly of their sense and worth compared with my own. Such I was, from eight to eight and twenty; and such I might still have been but for you, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth! What do I not owe you! You taught me a lesson, hard indeed at first, but most advantageous. By you, I was properly humbled. I came to you without a doubt of my reception. You showed me how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased." _His velvet voice captured every word perfectly and I knew he was going to make a great Mr Darcy. Everyone clapped and I couldn't help clapping too. It was now my turn.

I began: "'_Indeed you are mistaken. I have no such injuries to resent, It is not of p-peculiar, but of general evils, which I am now complaining. Our importance, our respectability in the world, must be affected by the wild volatility, the assurance and disdain of all restraint which mark Lydia's character. Excuse me -- for I must speak plainly. If you, my dear father, will not take the trouble of checking her exuberant spirits, and of teaching her that her present pursuits are not to be the business of her life, she will soon be beyond the reach of am-en-d-ment. In this danger Kitty is to also comprehended. She will follow wherever Lydia leads. -- Vain, ignorant, idle, and absolutely uncontrolled! Oh! my dear father, can you suppose it possible that they will not be censured and despised wherever they ar_e _known, and that their sisters will not be often involved in the disgrace?' _"

I took a deep breath and I was shocked when I heard claps coming from most of my classmates. I blushed and lowered my head slightly. Did, I really do that well?

Everyone had finished reading.

"Well done everyone especially Edward and Bella because you two are our Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. As for the rest of you, I will put the results up on a bulletin board. You are now dismissed."

We got up and cleared out of the room. I was still in shock and I bumped into something hard. Oh, it was Edward.

"So, it looks like you're my Elizabeth." He grinned that dazzling smile of his at me and it was a while before I was able to respond.

"And you're my Mr Darcy then." I giggled and was about to walk off before he grabbed my arm.

"Hey. Don't forget our meeting. Meet me at the gym in fifteen minutes."

"Sure." I said confidently before we split up.

I sat on a bench and waited for a while. I was five minutes late. Damn! He'd probably think I was having second thoughts. I sprinted towards the gym and went inside. He was there waiting for me. He had changed his clothes.

He was dressed in plain jeans and his cotton shirt showed the outline of his abs. I kept on walking towards him confidently because I was going to make him pay for his comment he had made in Gym this morning.

"You're finally here. I thought you had changed your mind or something." His words angered me even more but I decided to play it cool.

"Eddie. I wouldn't miss this for the world." I flashed my best smile at him and for a moment I could swear he looked flustered.

"Sure. Sure. Well, I was thinking. Since my team won the basketball game I should get to test you on something. Maybe we could have a little contest?" Hmm…

"What kind of contest?" I was suddenly curious. His grin got wider and if it was on anyone else the sight would be painful but on him it looked adorable.

"We could test each other on different things five times and the person who wins the most times gets $50 from their opponent and also a chance to dare him or her. So, are you up for it?" I was so going to kick his butt.

"Sure! Be prepared to lose." I had a strong urge to stick my tongue out at him but I overcame that desire.

"Oh, I could say the same about you."

"Whatever! So what's the challenge today then?"

**Dun, dun, dun…**

**Write to me and tell me what you think the challenge should be. Next chapter here I come…**


End file.
